halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Everburn's Story (RP between Sponge, Venom and Darkest)
Characters Sponge's Characters #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #SPARKY #Dr. EggPlankton #HenchCombots ##Redbot ##Yellowbot ##Greenbot ##Bluebot #Layla the FoxSkunk #Kai the Hedgehog #Zane the Gorilla #Ed Wreck #Double G #Eddy Green #Angry Ogun Venom's Characters #Lyra #Shade #Artica #Makeena #Akida #Kimber-Lee the Echidna #Uriah the Echidna #Eclipse the Kitsune #Kafei #Basi #Maylala #Abla #Bopo Darkest's Characters *Lord Everburn *Dark Lord Darkstorm *Teniahk *Bakuu *Night Feather *Darien the Hedgehog *Blaze the Hedgecat *Jaden the Halfling Birth and Escape (G.U.N Laboratories) A young embryo is developing in a vat of green liquid, it hears the babbles of its creators Scientist: So you see sir the subject has survied the longest than specimen's 1-8, specimen 9, code named: Everburn, will be ready for combat soon Commander (2 weeks later) the embryo developes slowly and the artifical womb is formed Scientist: It has been two weeks and Everburn has progressed in his development stage, he will be ready for birthing soon, our ultimate bioweapon against Halflings will be ready (Another 2 weeks) Baby Everburn:(Growls) Scientist: THe Specimen is now a youngling, but is extremely agressive to any of the other scientists and guards, I am sending in a special guard to put him down, this is a failiure (A highly ranked guard rushes down) Everburn:(attacks the guard) The scientists try run but are slaughtered in a sudden fire Everburn:(Runs to the African Wilderness) Raised by Lions (Venom and Darkest only) Everburn:(Still young, but has been wandering around for days, he has wandered into someone elses territory, he bumps into a lioness and he drops from hunger and exhastion) The Lioness: (growls, but then realizes that the youngling could have potential, she picks him up, carrying him to her pride) Everburn:(tries to opens his eyes) Zira (the lioness): (sets him down in front of Makeena, a middle ranked, cinnamon colored lioness) Everburn:(So weak he barely can make out the shapes of the lioness) Makeena: Hm... (pushes the slab of meat she had recently scavenged to him) He needs it more than I do... Everburn:(Sniffs and Eats, the blood on his claws from something else is seen) Makeena: (notices) Everburn:(as he eats they see a scar that resembles the current kings scar) Zira: ... Everburn:(Looks up and nuzzles Zira in affection) Zira: (rolls her eyes) Puh... Everburn:(Stands, his strength returning) Zira: That was... quick. Everburn:(Bows to her) Zira: Don't thank me, child. Thank her... (points to Makeena) Everburn:(Nuzzles Makeena, He prepares to leave, he has nowhere to go) Makeena: ("He can't survive on his own...") (blocks his way) Everburn:(Looks at her, stands on two legs) I thank you for the help, but I do not belong here, if you insist on me staying, I could be a burden ?????:(Walks in) Everburn:(Huh ?????:(Looks at Everburn and then to Zira) What do we have here Makeena: (growling) ?! Everburn:(fur stands on end the orange tips make the illusion of fire) Zira: (circles the stranger) Scar:(Smiles) I like this one *To Everburn* whats your name? Everburn:(Remembers what his creators called him) Project: Everburn, Specimen 9, failiure, subjection to termination Scar: (Had gotten lost after Everburn) Makeena: Um... we'll just call you Everburn... Everburn: Ok Scar:(To Zira) I like thzirais one (To Everburn) Everburn come foreward Everburn: Walks up to Scar) Scar: I put you incharge of guarding the royal cubs, do not fail me and Zira, or your punishment will be severe Everburn:(Looks at Makeena then back at Scar) I will do your bidding my king Zira: (smirks) Scar: Good, but first you must rest, from the looks of you, you haven't slept in days Everburn:(Bows and goes to Makeena's part of the den to rest) Makeena: (to herself) Nice kid... Everburn:(goes to sleep) Makeena: ... (stays up) Everburn:(cuddles up to her) Makeena: Heh... Everburn:(Nuzzles) Makeena: (purrs) (Days later) Makeena: (getting heavily pregnant, almost ready to give birth) Everburn:(Guarding the royal cubs) Mheetu: (playing with the younger cubs) Everburn:(See's Zira and her hunting party return, but he remains at his post) (The rest of the pride eat) Everburn:(Lets the royal cubs go get their share) (they run off, feeding) Everburn:(rests a bit) Makeena: (walks off to her side of the lion den, she's about ready to give birth *finally*) Everburn:(Wakes) Makeena: ... Everburn: Wants to help her) (Makeena's water starts to break) he goes to aid Makeena: (roaring in pain) Everburn:(Approaches slowly) Makeena: (panting) Everburn:(Gets close) Makeena: (growling quietly) Everburn:(tilts head) (She struggles giving birth) Everburn: (Fears for her life) 3 fire angels appear Makeena: ...? they stand there Everburn:(Nuzzles makeena) (She finally gives birth to two cubs, one much weaker than the other) Everburn:(Nuzzles them) Makeena: (still in pain, but she smiles anyway) the fire angels disappear Makeena: (lick bathes her cubs) Everburn:(Cuddles up) Makeena: Heh... Everburn:(Nuzzles his brothers) Makeena: ^.^ Everburn:(Yawns) Makeena: Get some rest, Everburn... Everburn: Yes.... mother Makeena: (smiles) He cuddles up with his brothers Makeena: (yawns, falling asleep) Everburn:(Asleep) (three months later) Everburn:(Preteen) *Guarding the royal cubs* Mheetu (teen): (talking quietly with his half-sister *an adult* about escaping the Pridelands) Everburn: his hearing just as sensitive as his counterparts, he goes to report to Scar) Nala: (gasps) He heard us... Scar:(Walks out with Everburn at his side) (they start to run) 3 fire angels flies after them (they stop at a cliff, to the bottom is a raging river) Everburn and Scar appear Scar:(A bit Woozy) Very hand move Everburn Everburn: Forgive me my king, First time... Scar: It is alright (the two lions chose to jump, even though it means risking their lives) Everburn:(Growls) Scar: let them go, they aren't likely to survive Everburn: but your son... Scar: he is no son of mine, those who betray us are dead to us (the rest of the pride arrive) The Fire angles dissappear) Zira: (growls, looking down at the river on the bottom of the cliff) Traitors... Scar:(gROWLS)( Zira: ... Everburn:(wALKS OFF) Akida: (a young cub; his runt brother dead) I just don't get it... w-why would they do that, especially Mheetu? I thought he was my friend... Everburn: He is no friend of yours if he abandoned you and the pride Akida: Okay, br-brother... (sniffles) Everburn:(Nuzzles his kid brother) Scar:(Smiles) Everburn Everburn: Yes my king (Bows) Scar: the queen will be need your services go to her and be prepared to serve Everburn: I'd die for the royal family my king Scar: good, now go Everburn:(Goes to Zira's den) Zira: (had gotten pregnant with Nuka recently; she just doesn't know it yet) Everburn:(Kneels) you requested my services my lady Zira: I need no services as of now... Everburn:(Lays near the den opening until he receives orders) Zira: ...Wait! Everburn, I have a duty for you! Everburn:(Ears perk up) I am yours to command (Bows) Zira: Track down Nala and Mheetu... if you find no evidence of them, then return. Everburn: At once my lady (fire ports away) (With Nala) Nala: (walking through some grasslands; she had been separated from Mheetu, and now her goal is to look for her half-brother and find some help) ????: Well well well, the traitor reveals herself Nala: (growling) I recognize that voice. Show yourself now, Everburn. Everburn:(On a rock) Time to come home, wait, wheres your brother Nala: How should I know...? We... we were separated. Everburn:(Extends Claws) Lady Zira wanted you out of the way, I will make sure of it Nala: (gets in a aggressive stance) He attacks Nala: (claws at his face) he roars in pain Fire angels appear and take him back to pride rock Nala: (continues walking) (Back at Pride rock Zira: (waiting for Everburn) one of his angels arrive with him in its arms Zira: (puzzled) Wha... Angel: He fought bravely but the teenaged lioness overpowered him Zira: (growls) Everburn:(Shaking angrily) Zira: (pacing around; obviously pissed off at Everburn) Scar:Walks in and see's Everburn out cold, he thinks Zira did it) ZIRA Zira: (her ears perk up; sits up straight) Yes, my king? Scar:(Pins her) What did you do to him, your guard *Growls* Zira: My king, I... (growls) I did NOTHING! Everburn:(Wakes) She tells the truth *Limps* I am to blame, I have failed, punish me, not her please Scar: Gets off Zira) You are willing to take the fall for your queen? Everburn: I'd die for the royal family Zira: ... Scar: your loyalty as admirable (Looks at Zira) Zira: (sighs) he leaves Everburn:(Kneels) Zira: (rests) He rests at the den opening Many years later after Scar's death Kovu: (training) Everburn: Keeping an eye on him) Vitani: (resting in the shade) Everburn:(Hmmmm Vitani: (yawns) Everburn:(Stands streight) Vitani: Hmmm? Everburn: Morning Princess Vitani: Morning... Everburn: Can I get you anything princess? Vitani : ... I'm fine. everburn: Stands guard) Vitani: (goes to get a drink) Everburn: see's croc in the water) Vitani: ...? Everburn:(Attacks it) Vitani: (roars) Everburn:(Not merciful on his killings) Vitani: (growling) Damn it! (walks off, frustrated) Everburn:(In his head, "Hard to please princess") *Returns to his post* Kovu: ... Everburn:(drops a large chunk of Croc meat infront of Kovu) Kovu: No thanks, I don't like the taste of crocodile... Everburn:(Eats) Kovu: Disgusting... Everburn: Gota learn to deal with it Kovu: Like that's going to happen... everburn: Your loss my gain (Stops and Claws into the flesh) Kovu: (rolls his eyes) You disgust me... Everburn: Take it from me Kovu, eating nothing but insects gets you no where, not a healthy diet, hunt the hunters then you got a meal, Besides you are the prince and you need to know everything about killing the one that killed scar Kovu: What if he isn't the one that killed Scar...? (grunts) Everburn:He lead to his death Kovu, it is your rightful place to be king Kovu: (rolls his eyes) I KNOW that, already... Everburn:(Leaves the Corpse) Kovu: ... Everburn:(Heh Kovu: ... Everburn:(Looks at Kovu) are you comming? Kovu: Where? Everburn: your mother wanted you in for training Kovu: ...Fine. Everburn:(Lets him catch up) Kovu: (runs to the den) Everburn: Follows but stops at the dens entrence) Kovu: (trains) (Weeks later, after the fire plan) Everburn:(Sharpening his claws) Zira: (snarling) Everburn:(Wanting to kill Darkstorm) Vitani: ... Everburn:(Walks off to his mothers den) Zira: (roars) Everburn:(He stops) Zira: ... Everburn: do you require anything my lady? Zira: (growls) no... He walks to the den (Makeena is seen asleep) He goes to see his younger brother Akida: (full grown adult)Category:Villians Story Category:Dead RP